Blandishment
by Wxnderland
Summary: Where Jinx realises that Kid Flash is an absolute pain in the ass and he wholeheartedly agrees FLINX


**A/N: This is my way of saying that I want more flinx out there in the world and because I'm procrastinating from my other stories**

* * *

She's eighteen and doesn't give a flying fuck about good luck or whatever when she first meets him.

_It's just a dumb legend_

Her eyes glow and once the glass is gone she's gently prying the artefact she's had her eyes on for quite some time away from its casing.

_It's just a dumb legend_

"Uhh, isn't that necklace supposed to be good luck?" See-More asks, wary as Jinx clutches onto it

Oh, as if

"It's just a dumb legend" she's rolling her eyes but can't deny the pang of unease she feels as her grip on the amulet tightens

Her team were on a complete winning streak with the titans gone and after the brotherhood so what the hell?

A museum with priceless artefacts? Left unattended?

Please, as if she could possibly say no to that.

But then it's like something glitches and she's no longer holding an incredibly priceless necklace but a fucking rose and it all goes downhill from there.

The alarm's been tripped and they're all running out of the museum with their tails between their legs and it's so unbelievably frustrating.

When they're finally able to figure out just who the hell fucked up their plans it's an utter disarray of a yellow streak appearing out of seemingly nowhere and failed attempts of catching the speedster with her team, but she does lean one thing

Kid Flash is a cocky little shit whose ego is about five fucking times the size it should be

_Freaking do-gooders these days, don't they know that being a pain in the ass was supposed to be the villain's job?_

* * *

Out of all her teammates, he shows himself to her first

"_Need a little luck?" _Leaning against one of the pillars, he's grinning like he knows something she doesn't

This was just getting ridiculous

"It's only a myth—"She had spun around, exasperated "—who are you?"

She's so used to being the one in control that the entire situation is so off putting

He had perked up immediately, _"Kid Flash—"_ speeding to the other end of the room "_Fastest boy alive_" he smirked as if his point had been made and Jinx figured she'd end up spending eons trying to calculate the mass of ego he had in his head.

Had this guy not heard of 'The flash'? As in, the actual one.

She'd met the guy for not even thirty seconds and he was already out here trying to convince her to ditch her life of crime as if she hadn't gone to an evil academy for teens and join his squad of do-gooders.

_Bitch bye_

It's actually a miracle when they finally capture him and she can relish in the short-term victory but that goes south pretty fast

Her entire team run off to go watch wrestling and she's stuck standing there wondering why she didn't just go solo from the get-go

"_Don't have much of an attention-span do they?" _

"God, you have no idea—"She catches herself and annoyance creeps up on her "—Stop that!"

_It's embarrassing _

Kid Flash isn't even a hero from Jump. He's only been there for what, a day? Two? And he's already frowning in sympathy

"_Does it bother you that all those guys never listen to you?" _

She blinks, walking towards the cage with a guarded expression "Why are you so interested in me?"

It's a genuine question

There's no malice behind it because she's actually curious

"There's something about you that's different," he tilts his head, grip on the bars tightening as he stares at her levelly "I think you can do better."

Her jaw drops and she can already feel her cheeks heating up

But then he shatters the moment with a freaking sledgehammer and she's pulled back into reality

"Also, can I get some mustard? This looks a little dry."

Her eyes glow pink and the entire sandwich explodes as she spins around

_Fucking asshole_

He's kind of an ass about the entire thing and can't even stay in his cage for when the brotherhood of evil show up.

Ugh, rude

The entire goose chase of chasing him across the tower is just so embarrassing and frustrating that she wants to hex him into century's worth of bad luck

Now, if only he could stay still for a second maybe she could

* * *

She's pissed

When Madam Rouge finally shows up she can feel her entire body freeze.

"I have come to collect the Kid-Flash" she stands, unimpressed with their lair and with an air of superiority "Where is he?"

Her entire team cower behind her and all she can do is slump her shoulders in defeat—

_It just wasn't fair_

"He got away" she prides herself in being able to keep her voice steady, despite internally shitting herself

Madame Rouge sneers, her entire face pulled into displeasure "You let him get away?" she asks, shaking her head in disbelief

"I should've known this would happen. Never trust children" Her accent is thick and Jinx feels her ears heat up in embarrassment

"We'll find him! We'll get him back!"

* * *

-So

It turns out by 'we' it's mostly her getting him back

Great

The hive five everyone—always willing to help another team member in need.

"Twenty metres to your left." she hears Seymour through the communicator and perks up immediately at the sight of a garage door closing

Her eyes glow neon pink and the entire door crumbles as she walks in

Jinx is pissed

"Jinx!" He jumps out of his hiding spot instantly which is a completely idiotic move on his part seeing as well—

She's sososo pissed off

"Are you—you?" he asks hesitantly and she glowers

She blinks at that

Seriously, who was he expecting? Obama?

"You made me look like a fool!" she snaps after causing the ground to break and he's thrown back against a wall in surprise as a pile bursts and splatters him with water

"It's you" he chuckles drily, shaking his head to get rid of the excess water and leaning against the wall for support.

It's actually sort of hilarious that he didn't see the attack coming—couldn't he see things super slowly or some bullshit?

…She'd be lying if she didn't say she was mildly concerned

"What's the matter?" Jinx raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms "Ran out of gas?"

He grins at her tiredly and she's thrown off guard—who the hell smiles when being confronted with a pissed off teenage sorceress with a level nine containment field?

Jinx doesn't really understand how she's supposed to deal with this

He's putting way too much faith in her and it's kind of throwing her off guard—why can't he just be like Robin and be all prideful and shit?

At least boy wonder wouldn't be guilt-tripping her ass if he was in Kid Flash's place.

"Why do you want to be like her?" he asks softly, unfazed by the weapon directed towards him as he stumbles onto his feet and moves towards her

She falters, lowering her hand "I'm bad luck, good was never an option for me"

He's still looking at her with sympathy. As if he knows something she doesn't

"_You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself" _

Yes, she fucking does

Narrowing her eyes she brings the weapon up, watching in satisfaction as he screams and falls onto his knees as he's engulfed in electricity

"And that's only level one" she grins

* * *

"I thought you were cool" Jinx scoffs

So it turns out Madame Rouge is a complete bitch

Her ideals towards the brotherhood of evil are shattered like glass and she's realised that her newfound hatred for this woman was on an absurdly greater scale than her dislike for Kid flash

_Who knew_

"Life is full of disappointments, you are one of them" she rolls her eyes "Hand him to me" Madame Rouge steps forward expectantly. Jinx's eyes glow neon and the device shatters in her hands

"Go catch him yourself"

He's up in an instant, and Jinx doesn't even need to turn around to see the smile directed towards her before he speeds away

"Thanks"

The way Madame Rouge's face morphs into a sneer is almost comical "You miserable little—" she doesn't get to finish her sentence as Jinx sends her flying across the pavement

"I don't care who you are," Her eyes are still narrowed and glowing "Nobody messes with me"

Madame Rouge stares at her for a moment before a satisfied smirk appears "Hm, we'll be in touch"

Jinx almost snorts

_Yeah, no thank you _

* * *

_Red, red, red_

He's always leaving her trails of roses and it's just pissing her off even more—who the hell does he think she is?

Its half annoying the crud out of her, and half making her heart flutter when she sees an entire bouquet of them in her room

Only one problem though,

This was her room.

Eye twitching, she walks towards her bed where the bouquet lies, the automatic doors swishing shut behind her

They'd probably need to relocate the base since Kid Flash had apparently figured out the ins and outs of the place

"The audacity" she mumbles, picking up the flowers rather gently as she sees the note attached with his signature and a small scribble of his happy face in orange.

Rolling her eyes she's ready to throw the entire thing in the trash but by some miracle her brain and body don't appear to be synced, and she's somehow begun to look for a vase for the thing

Did she even own any vases?

She falters then because its suddenly dawned to her that she doesn't even have any vases since the last time Kid Flash was here, he'd manipulated her into thrashing her own room

"The fucking audacity" she repeats, annoyed more than ever, she throws the bouquet back down onto the bed, ignoring the way petals protest violently as they scatter across the floor and bed.

She grabs her combat boots and pulls them on, mind set

It appeared she needed to go on a shopping spree—the titans were gone, distracted by the brotherhood of evil but Kid Flash was still patrolling around jump city

Perhaps a stealth mission was in order

* * *

There are times where Jinx wonders if bringing her entire team along with her to the mall is ever a good idea.

Mammoth was huge and a sweetheart, but nothing about him really screamed 'stealth' when just him walking was equivalent to a herd of elephants. Gizmo could get them past security easy, but his problem was that he was loud and bratty enough to be heard all the way to titans tower.

And Billy Numerous—

…Yeah, not even going to go there

See-Moor and Kyd wykkyd were genuinely, probably the only two that could pull stealth missions off with her

But does anyone want to listen to reason? Nooo, it's all 'But Jinx! I need a new pair of headphones and think of all the food in the food court!' or 'Yeah right, you think we're going to miss out on an opportunity to rob the place blind? You've got to be out of your crud-stinkin' mind!' or 'But Billy and I wanting to get goo-zombies four, for our video game thingy!'

Ugh. What a pain

They could all be wallowing in riches if they just listened to her for once

See-Moor had just shrugged apologetically at her and she scowled, shaking her head as Gizmo got them through security

"Now listen—this is purely a stealth mission! Don't damage anything you don't want" she hissed towards the rest of the team "There's no freaking way we're dealing with another Kid Flash situation"

Gizmo snorted as he got the doors open "Why? The two of you already need some couples counselling or something?"

Everyone's snickering (minus See-Moor, the only wise member) was abruptly cut short when she issued a harsh glare towards them

Mammoth even gulped and elbowed Gizmo who cowered immediately when he made eye contact with the sorceress

"…Sorry" he mumbled and Jinx rolled her eyes, gesturing for the rest of the team to follow her in

"Whatever. You all have the devices Gizmo's made to de-tag stuff?"

At everyone's collective murmurs of agreement and nods, Jinx found the corners of her mouth going upwards "Right then," she purred "Hive five, rob em' blind!"

At once, everyone moved in separate directions and Jinx turned towards the strip of expensive clothing stores, eyes lighting up

"Now then, onto more pressing matters"

* * *

Ironically enough, none of the boys set the alarm off

Instead it was her

Seriously, what the fuck?

She's cursing and grabbing her communicator "Hive Five! Rendezvous at headquarters and I swear to God, if any of you get caught and sent to jail I'll personally bust you out just so I can hang you by your internal organs for all of Jump city to see! Do I make myself clear!?"

She's met with a collective affirmatives before she's throwing her rucksack over her shoulder and racing towards one of the fire exits in the building

Security cameras where still offline but it wouldn't be long before—

"Jinxy!"

Oh for the love of—

Cringing at the voice, Jinx found herself begrudgingly turning around, only to see Kid Flash giving her a disappointed stare before taking a hilariously large bite out of his pretzel

"You have got to be shitting me" she deadpans—why was he always after her first? Why couldn't he go after Billy or something?

"Language" he reprimands jokingly, before finishing off his pastry and scrunching up the packing "So…what did we say about thievery Jinx?" he absentmindedly chucked the trash into one of the bins provided in the shopping centre.

"That it's a great way to get what you want?" she asked with false cheer

To her credit, Kid Flash snorted and casually began to make his way towards her "Afraid not Princess"

She rolls her eyes "Whatever. I was just leaving anyway" spinning around, she's barely taken a step forwards before he's zoomed in front of her with his arms crossed

"C'mon Jinx. You've just got to give me the bag—"

She snorts, loudly "Fat chance!" and with that her eyes flash before the ground beneath him shakes and she's cartwheeling out of the danger zone and making a dash for the exit

It doesn't take long for him to regain his footing on the ground before he's zooming after her

"Can you just leave me alone!?" she shouts, throwing hexes haphazardly in the direction he's running towards before finally, hitting a pillar and freezing she part of a store fall down towards her. She's panicking while her eyes are trying to make sense of where to run "Oh fuck—"

It's rather embarrassing, when she feels her shoulder being grabbed and his arm is hooking itself under her legs, while the other wraps around her back securely to hold her before speeding out the danger zone.

When Jinx reopens her eyes, she's left staring gobsmacked at the destruction with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me!" she gawks

Kid Flash just whistles "Robin's so going to skin me alive when he hears about this"

Regaining her senses, Jinx turns her head to gape at him before letting go of him and smacking his shoulder "Put me down!"

He gives her a flat look before rolling his eyes and bending down to drop her onto the floor "Yeesh. A thank you would've been nice" he mutters before shaking the dust and debris out of his hair

Jinx finds herself ignoring the speedster in favour of readjusting the straps on her bag "Well—seeing as that was a fat waste of time, I'll be on my way"

Her hand is grabbed immediately and she's being pulled back towards him "Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" he raises an eyebrow and indicates towards the bag

Jinx gives him a long, hard stare "No"

Groaning, he just grabs the bag himself and she gasps "What are you doing?!"

"Well, it's not your bag Jinx, and it looks pretty fucking full if you ask me"

"I didn't ask!" she sputters, grabbing a hold of one strap with her eyes narrowed while he grabbed the other

"Why're you making this so difficult?!"

"Why are _you_?!" she responded, eyes flashing

They're both pulling so hard that the sound of fabric tearing causes the duo to freeze as the entire bag itself rips and its contents are falling out

"Oh you have got to be shitting me" she mutters, face palming as the Speedster's face morphs into pure bewilderment

"You caused all this for two boxes of tampons!?" he gapes

Jinx finds her cheeks heating up in embarrassment "They're not cheap okay?!"

* * *

The next time that Jinx sees him is when she's considering applying for college.

She is technically a high school graduate (despite the Hive academy having been destroyed by the titans), and the university she's checking out seems to have a pretty great campus.

The only problem was it wasn't in Jump

Central city seemed bizarrely fast and unique, and she wouldn't really have even bothered to come here if her google search a few weeks ago didn't claim that its art programme was incredible

It's oddly refreshing walking around and not having terrified glances flash her way. It was sort of comical that the people here didn't even realise she was a villain, but honestly? They didn't really have a reason to.

Central city was miles away from Jump, and she doubted that anyone here even knew half of the villains from there. Though, to be fair she wasn't really in her whole regular villain get-up either, so that probably did help a tad.

She didn't bother with styling her hair into her usual horns and let it tumble down her shoulders, considering that her hair was really, the most recognisable thing about her.

"So what type of art course are you interested in?" she heard one of the professors ask kindly towards her

Feeling herself relax, Jinx found herself flipping through the brochure "I do mainly want to do fine art, but I'd like to be able to do photography too? I'm not awfully fussed about graphic design, but I'm not against it either" she found herself rambling, tugging at her miniskirt

Teacher's somehow always had a soft spot for her—maybe that's why she was such a freaking teacher's pet back at the Hive academy

The professor she was speaking to smiled towards her "Honestly? It's perfectly fine if you can't decide" she chuckled "I had a hard time deciding too back when I was still a high school student. Honestly love, we do offer taster sessions where you can try out a day of each course later in the year if you'd be interested"

"Wait, really?" Jinx found herself gawking as the small middle eastern woman began handing her various leaflets and calling up a few of her students to tell her about the course

So after a long, informative thirty two minute conversation about the art courses the university had to offer, while browsing through her portfolio, Jinx found herself holding several different course materials and thick books explaining each course she was considering.

It was rather overwhelming

There were plenty of other high schoolers attending the open event, but a lot of them had brought parents and friends along, so it was sort of embarrassing being the only one bothering to show up alone.

Her face draws into concern as she walks through the ginormous building, trying to balance her items, along with her own art portfolio while attempting to pull out a campus map

It wasn't even like she could probably attend to begin with—she still had a whole team to worry about back at Jump city. Unless they had an online programme, there wasn't really much of a point—

Jinx manages to let out a surprised squeal as she walks straight into someone's back and immediately draws away "Oh god—I'm sorry" she states, embarrassment flooding her entire being as the guy laughs and spins around

"Yeah, it's pretty crowded. Don't worry about—" his mouth sort of gapes at her and Jinx is left blinking up at him in confusion

"Do I have something on my face?"

Wait

Did she have something on her face?!

Had she just spoken to that art professor and random students here while there was something on her face!?

"What—no, no! You're good" he hastily responds, chuckling nervously and Jinx finds herself frowning

There's like a nagging feeling in her gut that she can't place, and honestly, it was starting to bug her

"Alright." she shrugs "Sorry again"

Adjusting her grip on all her brochures, she pulls out her map and is about to make her merry way across to find the café but he's immediately halting her

"Sorry—uh,"

She raises an eyebrow "Jinx" This was a weird fucking introduction

If anything, this just causes him to stare at her surprised before responding "—Jinx. Unique name, I like it. I'm Wally" he smiles and she's hit with a tinge of nostalgia out of nowhere

"So, I sort of got carried away and somehow ended up in the art building, I was supposed to be back in computer science-" he begins and she's got no idea on why the guy couldn't have just let her say her apology and go, but he's still talking and its wild. "—anyway, do you want to check it out?"

Jinx blinks, finally zoning back into the conversation and staring at him in astonishment "With me? Didn't you just meet me?"

He shrugs "Yeah, but you seem pretty smart and like you've got your life together" he grins while she's left sort of stunned at how accepting the guy was

"You seriously remind me of someone," she responds instead, shrugging and walking ahead, gesturing for him to follow "it's going to bug me forever until I figure out who it is, so why not?"

Wally catches up with her pretty quickly and smirks "Someone hot I'm assuming?"

She snorts "Nah, definitely not"

"Here," He rolls his eyes at her before moving over to help her carry her things "You didn't bring a bag?"

"I didn't ask you to carry them" she says bluntly, not knowing whether to be annoyed or grateful for his help and he just shrugs non-committedly

"You're too cute to not help"

* * *

The entire time they're touring the campus, Wally keeps glancing at her with a soft sort of smile as if he knows _something_ she doesn't and it's seriously starting to bug her

"What?" she finally snaps she catches him and he just grins sheepishly as they're finally headed for the café for that iced caramel macchiato she's been craving

"Nothing" he raises his hands in defence, having put all of her leaflets and brochures in his backpack so all she had to carry was her art portfolio "I just think it's rad you want to get into art"

Somehow, she knows that's not what it is but she lets it go

"Honestly? Its always been more of a hobby" she shrugs, "I'm not even expecting to get a career out of this"

"Why not?"

She's startled when she glances over to him and sees serious instead of humour on his face.

It sort of occurs to her that this boy doesn't know anything about her. In his point of view, he just sees a random high schooler trying to decide what degree she wants to pursue, so she has no idea on how to word her response

Jinx finds herself absentmindedly tugging on her jacket sleeves "I don't—" she starts, her own tone unsure "—I've got responsibilities." she settles for instead, mind wandering back towards her team who were probably lost without her back at Jump City "I've sort of got my path carved out for me" she shrugs lamely

He doesn't buy it and frowns "I think you should be able to choose your own path"

"I have" she says quietly

Wally stares at her and suddenly, she doesn't feel like the leader of the hive five—she feels like some vulnerable teenager and he's seeing right through her

"You don't seem so sure"

Something snaps

"And what the fuck, do you know about me exactly?" the words just spew out of her mouth unintentionally "I literally just met you, you don't know me!"

She didn't know whether to be mad at him for overstepping or mortified that she'd scare her first friend here away

"…You're right" he says after a tense silence "I don't"

She felt a sense of emptiness at his statement

"So how about we get to know each other over coffee?" he says, grinning towards her instead "My treat for being a nosy piece of shit"

Her jaw dropped and cheeks flushed in disbelief immediately

* * *

"You don't look like a Central city type of girl" he states suddenly and Jinx is left raising an eyebrow towards him while sipping her iced coffee through her metal (she was _so_ not endangering turtles) straw.

"What does a central city type of girl even look like?"

He opens his mouth to respond before blinking and realising his statement made zero sense "Okay—scratch that. You just don't look like you're from central is what I'm getting at."

She hums "And you got that from what?"

"You've been using your map the entire time"

Jinx snorts "Yeah, because that's a campus map and I don't go to this Uni"

He pouts at her logic and begrudgingly sips his own coffee muttering "I still think you're a tourist"

"I am" she shrugs "You just didn't have any sold reasoning"

"Called it!" he grins, slamming his palm down onto the table "So which city?"

"New York"

"No fucking way"

She snorts again "Yeah, I'm totally kidding" unlocking her phone, she absentmindedly texts See-more to ask if he was going to be picking her up

"How about you guess?" she asks causing him to perk up

"What do I get if I win?" he responds, raising an eyebrow towards her

Jinx choked on her coffee "We're making this into a bet?" she coughed and he handed her his bottle of water

"Gotta' make things Interesting, Jinxy" he smirked, leaning back while she rolled her eyes towards him after she took a few healthy gulps of water

"Fine," she settled, realising she could probably just resort to thievery if his request wasn't too ridiculous "What do you want?"

"A date"

She almost lurched into another coughing spree "I'm sorry, what?"

"A date?" he repeated, grinning "You know, when two people who like each other decide to—"

"I know what a freaking date is!" she snapped, cheeks flaring as he just shrugged, muttering "just checking"

"Even if I agree to that, I've got to get back home in a few hours"

Wally just shrugged "We'll figure something out"

_Oh boy_

"So what do you want if you win?" he then asked, resting his face in the palm of his hand with his elbow against the table, meeting her gaze

Jinx found her mind suddenly going blank

_What the hell did she even want? _

A shopping spree?

A spa day?

Recognition and world domination so that she could stomp on Madam Rouge's reputation and then face?

Her face probably expressed her unsureness because Wally just smiled towards her "You don't have to decide now—If you win, you could just figure out something later or I'll owe you"

Oh, what the hell?

"….You have to guess right on the first try" she said, narrowing her eyes back at him, ignoring the feeling in her gut telling her that this was a bad idea

"Sure" he agreed, nodding "I'm nothing if not reasonable"

Jinx gave him a blank look before sighing and pinching the bridge between her nose "Alright carrot top. Where am I from?"

He didn't miss a beat "Jump city"

Needless to say, Jinx doesn't end up going home until very late in the night, when See-More's seated on the couch, looking confused and bewildered at the rather large bouquet of red roses his leader's holding as she enters through the large double doors

"Wha—"

"Don't ask"

* * *

**A/N: It always starts off as a oneshot, but do I listen to myself? Nooo, so now it's a two-shot for whenever I decide to update**

**Do I have any shame? clearly not.**


End file.
